


february 19, 1939

by moonstruckfool



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckfool/pseuds/moonstruckfool
Summary: Newt takes advantage of Chinese New Year to spoil his daughter
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fantastic Beasts Week 2019





	february 19, 1939

Her husband lifts the lid of the case and clambers out to join them for breakfast - rice porridge with chicken and curious brown chunks that their host says is preserved 'century' egg - greeting her with a kiss and ruffling their daughter's hair.

"What's that, Daddy?" She looks where Ruth is pointing and sees the red paper - an envelope? - that he's holding.

"Oh," he says, somewhat self-consciously, "it's for you." He hands it to Ruth, who turns it over in her hands curiously. "You see, it's the first day of Chinese New Year today," he explains, "and I'm told one of their customs is to give children red packets with money in them. I thought it would be nice, to sort of celebrate, seeing as we're visit- Ruth!" he exclaims, as her eyes light up and she tears eagerly into the envelope, "You're not supposed to open it in front of me, it's rude."

"Well, go away then," she retorts cheekily.

"Ruth, you mustn't talk to your father like that," she admonishes her daughter, smiling at her husband. It is just like Newt, to take an interest in foreign traditions, as well as any opportunity to spoil his daughter silly.

He laughs and shrugs, turning his back so Ruth can upend the packet and send a few coins scattering across the table. One clatters toward her, and she picks it up and examines it. It appears to be local currency, though magical or not she cannot tell. She hands it to her daughter, who tries to count them up.

"Daddy, how much is it?"

Newt has turned around and sits down, spooning porridge into his mouth. "It comes to about five British pounds. Li Xian-sheng tells me there is a magical night-market to be set up as part of the festivities. It's a ten-minute walk from here. Why don't we go this evening? You can spend your money there." He looks to Tina for approval.

"Oh, can we, Mama? Please!"

"Of course, sweetheart," she beams, pecking Ruth on the forehead.


End file.
